See you in Neverland
by Lethally Alive
Summary: Orphan AU - tw: drug use, suicide


Their story started as it could have in a movie or a fairytale but they lived in the real world and so there was no happy ending for them.

They met in a foster home – it was going to be their last one –Peter and Wendy and August W. Booth, they left four days after Wendy's arrival. Peter had smiled cockily at her when she said her name, one night where they could not sleep, he sat on the floor at the head of her bed and whispered to her that they were meant to meet, and that he was going to take her to Neverland because he was Peter and she was his Wendy. August had been younger than them, weaker but he was smart and so they took him with them, they could not bear to leave him behind.

They lived off and on the street for a while; they did their best to keep August in shelters and in school – they had no hope for themselves however, they knew that they were too out of it to bother with school, and it was not as if they would get a chance to go to university – and did what they could to get enough money to feed themselves.

They tried to stay off the shady businesses but after a few years they had no choice, they could not still pass for kids, they were two sixteen years olds living off the streets with no education and no special talent; Peter and Wendy got tangled with a group of dealers, they called themselves the Charmings, and they were finally able to live in a shady motel instead of squatting other people's rooms or sleeping in dark alleys.

August was not happy with that, he had managed to keep attending school and even jumped years, he was a smart kid; one of his teachers had taken him under his wing, and he offered him a chance at a normal life, to help him get a scholarship for university, and apartment, everything . For a month August tried to convince Peter and Wendy to get back to school, but they were not interested, it was too late for them. They encouraged him to leave, to get a shot and succeed for them, and he promised them that he would come back for them one day; they acted as if they believed him, yet they knew deep down that they would never met again ;they had done one good thing in their life, they had given this kid his chance.

As he was leaving, bag pack hauled over his shoulder, Wendy called out to him and asked for his name, "I'm William" he called back, and Peter yelled, "The name is Killian, mate!" Wendy confessed her real name too, "Glad to have met you William, I'm Emma!" They stood tall and strong as they watched him leave, when he was out of their sight they started to shake and grabbed each other's hand, then went back to their motel room. Wendy – because she had been Wendy for so long she didn't know how to be anyone else and neither did Peter – laid down on her bed, and Peter laid next to her; they were on their own now, the two of them against the world.

After that, they finally got together, as if August had been the one thing keeping them apart; there was a hole and they needed to fill it with something, so they used their always present but ignored attraction to each other. They kept dealing drugs for the Charmings but somehow they ended up using it and becoming the same addicts that they used to despise when they had started the job. They got high together, building their own Neverland in their minds, their own realm where they would be king and queen.

Their lives kept on the same routine for the next five years, sometimes they received a letter or a postcard from August in their P.O. box, where he told them everything that happened to him, and often begged them to come and live with him in New York. Every time they received something from him, they discussed it, curled up in their bed, their legs twined and their forehead touching, and the whole discussion ended the same way; they could not make August deal with them, they could not force that on him, not after he became what he had always wanted, they could not ruin his life, no matter how selfish they felt and how much they yearned for it.

Weariness started to settle, their lives were tiring them, and suddenly it got worse, the Charmings learnt that they had been using some of the drugs they sold and they were thrown out of the business. Now they hadto find another way to make a living for themselves and have enough on the side to pay for their drugs, otherwise they became wrecks and they could not stand to see each other like that, Peter and Wendy, two drug addicts with no powers and no one to come and save them.

As they were stealing a car, Peter could not help but sigh, "I'm tired" and Wendy stopped her movements and banged her head against the headrest. She stayed silent for ten minutes, her eyes staring at an invisible thing afar while Peter waited, when she came back to herself she frowned and opened her mouth once before closing it, trying to find a way to say it, before she fixed him with her green eyes and blurted "We should go to Neverland."

Peter was confused and mulled over her sentence, trying to understand what she meant until he understood, "I'm okay with it, but are you sure? You could still-"

"Still what, Killian? There is no way for our lives to get better, we're too deep down, and even if there was, I am tired, and I know you are too. We did one good thing, so maybe we deserve to rest now."

He looked at her in the eyes and smiled, "Aye lass, that we do."

They sold the car and used the money to buy a high dose of morphine and rent a motel room.

They prepared their syringes before leaving them on the nightstand, and made love - no other word could be used for such an act of love and affection - for the last time, before pushing the other's needle, their last intimate act, and they said their goodbyes, "See you on the other side Wendy", "I'll see you in Neverland, Peter" before hugging each other, curled up on the bed and waiting for their somewhat happy ending.


End file.
